Military Dogs
by Shadowalchemist1218
Summary: Ed meets an new girl who claims to be a thief and knows alot about the Ph.Stone and they become friends and she turns out to be an alchemic shapeshifter but what happens when things start to go wrong...Deadly wrong?
1. Default Chapter

Attention! This is my first FMA fic so please be nice!

I'll try to accommodate everyone's wishes except for those of you who like lemons...Sorry...I'm not a lemon writer...

Chapter 1- Thief on Train!

Ed sat on the train quietly watching the trees fly by the window as Al sat next to him contemplating whether or not he should ask Ed about his idea about returning to Lior...

" Brother are you sure you want to return to Lior? After all Mustang did say he didn't want us going back because of Envy..." He finally said. Ed turned and looked at him. "Al since when do I ever listen to what Mustang says?"

Al looked at him then shook his head. "Never mind..." Ed turned his attention back to the window when all of a sudden there was a loud explosion and screaming on the train. Ed quickly stood up along with Al and opened the compartment door. "What the hell?..." Ed shouted. Just as

he stepped into the hallway somebody ran into him and knocked him to the floor falling ontop of him.

" HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA! " Ed shouted as he looked at the person which turned out to be a girl. The girl had long black hair,chocolate colored eyes, and she was wearing an all black out fit. The girl quickly stood up and ran pass Al who was all but flabbergasted by the whole thing. Just then a large group of people ran after the girl.

Ed stood up angerly and followed after the mob with Al in pursuite. "Brother why are we chasing that girl?..." Al asked. Ed looked at him. "Because she is Serena Yamagata...Mustang told me about her, she's a thief and a murderer...Not only that...Her father was Nicolas Flamels' brother..."

Chaper 1 end-----------------

Shadow: Sorry so short. This is just a test to see if ya'll like it. If anyone has any ideas please let me know! I need 3 reviews to post again! Please no flames!


	2. Shape Shifting

Chapter 2 – Shape shifting?

Previously: Ed stood up angrily and followed after the mob with Al in pursuit. "Brother why are we chasing that girl?..." Al asked. Ed looked at him. "Because she is Serena Yamagata...Mustang told me about her, she's a thief and a murderer...Not only that...Her father was Nicolas Flamels' brother..."

W/ Serena---------------------------------------------------------

Serena ran down the narrow corridor as the mob chased her relentlessly. It wasn't the first time she's been chased because she had stolen something as petty as someone's purse but ever since the military put that damn bounty on her head it hadn't made her life any less harder. But now she not only had that mob chasing her but also a state alchemist

And what appeared to be a giant suit of armor. " Can this day get any worse? " Serena thought out loud as she came to a dead end.

Serena turned and faced the mob as they came to a halt a couple of feet away from her. The alchemist she ran into earlier made his way to the front of the pack and looked her over as if sizing her up to see if she was a major threat. " Just return what you've stolen and come with us quietly…. We don't want any trouble…." The giant suit of armor said as he stood behind the alchemist. "As if she would listen to you Al…She is a could heartless murder." The alchemist said coolly.

Serena glared at him angrily "What do you know about murder you short spindles dog? After all it was you state alchemists who killed my parents just to get your hands on the info for the philosophers stone." She growled. The giant suit of armor that was supposedly named Al looked at the blonde haired alchemist who seemed to be fighting off the urge to loose his cool from being called short. " Ed what is she talking about? " He asked. Ed shook his head in confusement. " I don't know what she's talking about Al all I know is, is that she is a murder and a thief with info that we could use."

All of a sudden Serena's eyes dilated and all across her skin sprouted solid black fur, her eyes turned into an amber gold color, her mouth grew longer and into a narrow muzzle and she fell forward onto all fours as her hands turned into paws and her ears changed into that of a canines. Ed could hear the grinding sound as Serena's bones rearranged them selves to accommodate her new form and gave way to her new skeletal

Bone structure.

Ed couldn't believe his eyes. One minute a girl was standing in front of him and the next she turned into a wolf! And she did all this without the use of a transmutation circle! " Brother? What do we do now? " Al asked as the once human girl snarled and

growled at them viciously. Ed stood his ground as the passengers behind him backed away. " Well we have to bring her in other wise Mustang will have a fit…So we are going to do the only thing we can do…Fight…

TBC-----------------

Shadow: Hopefully this will satisfy ya'll for a while and please don't get mad at me if I don't update as fast as usual because I can only up date at school and the public library and if I'm lucky at home. But school will be ending soon so please just bare with me…Also I need ideas for the main pairing should it be Serena and Ed, Winry and Ed or should Serena and Winry fight for Ed? Well g2g!


	3. Serena

Previously: Ed couldn't believe his eyes. One minute a girl was standing in front of him and the next she turned into a wolf! And she did all this without the use of a transmutation circle! " Brother? What do we do now? " Al asked as the once human girl snarled and

Growled at them viciously. Ed stood his ground as the passengers behind him backed away. " Well we have to bring her in other wise Mustang will have a fit…So we are going to do the only thing we can do…Fight…"

Chapter 3 Serena Yamagata ---------------------------------------------

Ed looked around at the narrow car looking for something to use to cage the now girl/wolf.

The wolf lunged at Ed and snagged his right arm in her mouth and shook her head violently only then noticing that the arm wasn't giving and for some odd reason she couldn't bite through it. 'What the hell is his arm made out of' she thought angrily.

"Hey get off of me!" Ed hollered as Al picked the wolf up and got a firm hold on her.

Ed glared at the wolf and rolled up his sleeve to inspect the damage to his arm. " Great! We have to go all the way back home so Winry can repair the damage…. AND SHE JUST GOT DONE DOING THAT!" Ed hollered. The wolf struggled to free herself but to no avail. Ed glared at her.

"Change out of that form…. Serena I know it's you…." He growled.

Serena changed to her human form and glared at Ed. "What do you want you short shrimp?" Ed looked at her dumb founded. Not only had this petty thief tried to rip his arm off but now she was saying that he was short. And they were exactly the same height. (A/N: In this story Ed and Serena are both 5'8")

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU MANGY SHAPE SHIFTER" He hollered. Serena glared at him. "You heard me….She growled."

Ed shook his head and smirked…."You'll regret ever saying that"


	4. East Headquarters

A/N: I DIDN'T DO ALL OF THIS MYSELF! I had help from Sunaka. I recommend if you like my stories that you should check out her stories "Ice Fire" which is an FMA fic, and "Tears of Blood" which is an Inuyasha fic.

Previously: Serena changed to her human form and glared at Ed. "What do you want you short shrimp?" Ed looked at her dumb founded. Not only had this petty thief tried to rip his arm off but now she was saying that he was short. And they were exactly the same height. (A/N: In this story Ed and Serena are both 5'8")

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU MANGY SHAPE SHIFTER" He hollered. Serena glared at him. "You heard me….She growled."

Ed shook his head and smirked…."You'll regret ever saying that"

Chapter 4 East Headquarters------------------------

Ed charged at Serena transmuting his right arm into a blade. Serena backed up against the wall using her feet as a spring and jumped over the state alchemist. Ed turned only to be struck in his left shoulder by Serena who had transformed into a black wolf. Al ran to his brother's aid by grabbing Serena by the ribs and threw her against the wall.

Ed glared at the black wolf before him gripping his shoulder, "what the fuck ARE you?" Serena stood on all four paws before transforming back into her human form. She stood up on her feet and returned the glare, "then tell me who the fuck ARE you!"

Ed remained composed on the outside while inside his jaw mentally dropped. This new bitch was snapping back at him! Knowing his rank in the military! "I'm Edward Elric! Full Metal Alchemist and Hero of the People! Now what are you doing here?"

"it's a train! I can buy a ticket if I want!" Serena snapped back. Ed glowered at her, "not what I meant…why were those people after you?" "I had taken some food and they thought I didn't pay for it." Serena smirked.

If a sweatdrop could've formed on the suit of armor, it would at this moment, "um…that's all?" "NO THAT'S NOT IT YOU TIN CAN!" Serena snapped. "She stole my purse," a woman said bitterly glaring at Serena from the crowd.

Serena glowered at the woman, "she didn't seem so cold and bitterly when I took it from her. She was all sweet talking when I snatched it." Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing, "what? of course she'd turn bitter about what you did! You STOLE her purse!" "it wasn't even all that fancy," Serena snorted.

Ed slowly walked over to Serena. "Serena how stupid do you think I am?" He asked. Serena thought for a moment. "Is that a rhetorical question?" Ed fumed at her response, "LISTEN HERE YOU STUPID, BITCHY LITTLE--" "brother please!" Al said holding his brother by the arms, "calm down Ed please!"

Serena smirked, "how sad for you pipsqueak." Ed snapped, "PIPSQUEAK? WE'RE THE SAME HIEGHT!" "But I'm average for my age," Serena said smugly, "now if you're done with your temper tantrum I have somewhere to be."

With that Serena transformed into a black raven and dove for the window. Al ran past her and closed the window as Ed grabbed her. Al removed his breastplate and Ed threw her inside as Al closed his armor. Al would've grimaced if he could as Serena transformed back inside his armor.

"LET ME OUT YOU TIN CAN!" Serena yelled as she pounded on Al's breastplate, "LET ME OUT! WHAT ARE YOU? SOME KIND OF POULTRY LOVER!"

"I don't think ravens are considered poultry," Ed snickered. Serena could feel a vein pulsing in her forehead from anger, "smart ass…"

"Now be a good LITTLE girl while the BIG boys go and talk too the BIG people…." Ed said to Serena as he handed the purse back to the lady, who had a gleeful smile on her face.

Serena growled as she changed into her wolf form and started thrashing around the chest cavity causing Al to shake violently. "Uh…Brother we have one mad thief here…." Al said. Ed shrugged his shoulders. "So…Lets go see the dumbest person in the world…."

Time Jump----East Headquarters----

"Here's the report," Ed said slapping a file report on Mustang's desk. "Good job, Full Metal. Now what is it that you said was too much of a fuss to tell me on the phone?" Mustang said picking up the file and looking through it.

Ed snorted at the colonel's smug look, "we caught a thief on our train ride back." Mustang quirked an eyebrow, "oh? for once you do the military a favor, eh, shortie?" Ed glared at Mustang, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY HAVE TO HAVE A LADDER TO LOOK OVER A CURB?"

Mustang just looked casually over at Riza until Ed's little tantrum subsided then turned back to the vertically challenged teen, "if you're done I'd like to see this 'thief'." Ed snorted before motioning for Riza to let Al in. Al ran inside as fast and as best as he could. He snapped open his breastplate and a fuming Serena fell out.

She stood up and glared straight at Ed ignoring the other presences in the room, "YOU SHORT LITTLE--" "I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed snapped before Mustang stood from his desk capturing the attention of everyone in the room. "Full Metal, where did you say you met this girl?"

"On the train," Al stated. A smirk rose to the colonel's lips, "oh? now If I didn't know any better I'd say she was your over-dramatic girlfriend." "WHAT!" both Ed and Serena snapped at the black-haired man.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" "I'M NOT OVER-DRAMATIC!" Mustang's smirk widened at Serena's statement, "so you admit he's your boyfriend?" Serena sneered at the man, "I NEVER SAID HE WAS!" "but you never said he wasn't." "HE'S NOT OKAY!" Serena yelled closing the discussion.

Riza faced her higher official, inwardly rolling her eyes, "sir, if I may say, this girl seems to have a little…spunk to her. She may suit well for the military." Serena's eye twitched, "say…WHAT?" Mustang smirked, "that may be a good idea. She may be of use to us." Riza turned away rolling her eyes, 'more like a pawn for your little mini-skirt scheme…'

Mustang sat down in his chair and motioned for Serena to sit as well. " No thanks I'll stand…." She growled. " Nonsense, Riza take her coat please…." Mustang ordered. Riza sighed and reached out to grab the coat but Serena grabbed her wrist. " I SAID NO!" She snapped. She jerked away as soon as Ed and Riza grabbed her coat by the sleeves. She broke away tearing the sleeves.

Ed's eyes widened as did the colonel's as they noticed a transmutation circle embedded in her left shoulder. "What the hell is that!" Riza asked pointing to the circle and the black wolfs tail.

* * *

"Kandy. Kandy, wake up," an man about 38 or so with back length brown hair pulled into a low ponytail nudged the sleeping woman on the couch. She sat up and yawned, "how long have I been out, Travis?" "about a few hours," Travis said his blue eyes glancing at his watch, "how's your arm? You fell asleep practically crying from the pain of reattaching it."

Kandy looked at her arm. The automail arm brought back painful memories both physically and mentally. She glanced at the hand crafted transmutation circle on her forearm and sighed. "you hungry?" Travis asked walking into the kitchen of the small store. "Nah, I need to get going," Kandy said standing up stretching her sore limbs.

"Oh yeah. You determined to find that friend of yours, eh?" Travis said placing a cigar in his mouth.

* * *

A/N:

Serena: I wanna say thanks to all of my reviewers and my friend who helped write this.

Ed: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Serena: ties hanky around Ed's mouth Sorry about that...As I was saying...THANKS!

Kandy: And to those who think she wrote most of this...CHECK EARLIER CHAPTERS! DOES IT LOOK LIKESHE COULD WRITE SOMETHING THIS GOOD?no really,she's an awesome writer. But she was having writer's block so I had to step in for a few paragraghs or so. Anyway...REVIEW PEOPLE! WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THIS OF THIS GOD-FOR-SAKEN STORY! AND READ MY STORIES DAMMIT!

Mustang: HELP US THEY'RE CRAZY!

Ed: muf muff muummffff!(translation: this coming from a leacher who wishes to be surrounded by girls?)

Serena:wraps arm around Ed's neck Well ppls g2g!

Ed & Mustang: MUF!( ----Ed) HELPPP!


End file.
